Bugs and Bones
by wereleopard
Summary: A skeleton is found in Washington DC, and it is linked to a missing woman who had vanished, Las Vegas had found three of the four roommates and the last one had vanished until now so the Las Vegas crime lab have to work together with Special Agent Seeley
1. Chapter 1

Rating PG at the moment

CSI/Bones

C/G pairing

Summary: A skeleton is found in Washington DC, and it is linked to a missing woman who had vanished, Las Vegas had found three of the four roommates and the last one had vanished until now so the Las Vegas crime lab have to work together with Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan.

Spoilers: All of Las Vegas and Season one of Bones

Disclaimer: CSI do not belong to me I am poor and not going to make any money from this, neither does Bones. You know the usual gumf

N/B I know that all Grissom and is crew wouldn't go to Washington but just like my last crossover I wanted all of the characters to interact and as per usual it is my story so tough LOL.

Bugs and Bones Chapter One 

**Dr Temperance Brennan's Office,**

**Washington**

Special Agent Seeley Booth raised his long lean legs and placed them onto the desk in front of him, he crossed his arms behind his head as he relaxed on the chair, his lids covering his deep brown eyes and a smile on his face.

"Get your feet of my desk, get out of my chair and my office, in that order." A feminine voice said calmly but full of authority.

Booth couldn't help himself his smile got bigger and it took years of his face, he didn't move but he did think about the woman whose voice it was Dr Temperance Brennan. It still amazed him how well they worked together, originally he had said yes so she would work with him on that one case but as it turned out they actually worked really well together and he had to admit that he now got more interesting cases because of her because she kept telling the FBI that she would only work with him. Booth felt his ego swell at the other agent's faces when cases where passed out, every single one of them would love to work with the opinionated doctor but she wouldn't work with them and plus she was a famous author as well.

But as it turned out they were actually a great team and that also did include her little group of squints, his instincts and her brains it was a hell of a combination and yes they argued a lot most of the time it was about the case but sometimes it did fall onto personal things, with him going on his guts and her knowledge they would finally get to the truth which she had an obsession about. Bones really was the best partner he had ever had, well before her he was generally a 'never played well with others' kind of guy but there was just something about her. She could take care of herself there was not doubt about that and even going into dangerous situations she would ignore what he said to her which annoyed him but that was mainly because he was worried about her safety and there was no way in hell that he was going to get her a gun the good Doctor was dangerous all on her own without carrying a weapon.

"What no hello? Where are your manners Bones?" He said cockily.

"Out Booth and I can't help you because I have a lot of other skeletons to look at." The slender brunette muttered as she pushed his feet of her desk.

Dr Temperance Brennan stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at the FBI Agent, the annoying thing was that no matter how many times she said no he either gave her a really interesting case or he would go to her boss Dr Goodman and persuade him to say yes by pointing out how it would make them look but this time she was determined no meant no!

"Bones, bones, bones. When will you learn that when it comes to you working on a case with me I get my way." Booth's grin turned into a smirk.

Temperance wanted to smack that smirk right of his face.

"I said no Booth." Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Well the good Dr Goodman said yes." Booth looked at her triumphantly knowing that he had won and that at some point he would pay for it.

Her shoulders sagged with defeat she couldn't go against her boss but she would speak to him about this, again.

Las Vegas Crime Lab 

The graveyard shift team looked up suddenly as their supervisor rushed into the room.

"We are going to Washington." He said with a grin.

"And why would that be?" Catherine asked her boss and old friend.

"Do you remember the three bodies of those roommates and one that we never found?" Grissom asked as he looked around the room and watched as they all nodded. "Well her skeletal remains have been found in Washington so we are going to work with the FBI on this."

"Do we know who we are working with?" Sara asked looking forward to getting out of Las Vegas for a case.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan." Grissom answered he was looking forward to meeting the Doctor she was the foremost expert as a forensic anthropologist and if anyone could find anything from that skeleton it would be her. "Go home and pack people we are leaving in two hours."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bugs and Bones

Chapter 2 

Catherine Willows arrived back with case in hand, she hated to go away suddenly it meant that she spent less time with Lindsey but she did have a job to do and it was one that she loved. The elegant strawberry blonde walked into Grissom's office and watched her old friend as he stared, totally engrossed in the file that lay in front of him. She smiled as she watched him. Catherine could feel the feelings that she felt for this man start to come to the surface but she forced them back down before she said something she regretted like telling him she loved him.

"Interesting is it?" Catherine asked.

Grissom looked up at her and grinned, it was a new puzzle and his eyes twinkled with excitement, it took years of his face, it made him look boyish once more. Catherine could see the young man he once was.

"Well it would be nice to have the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle just to have the complete picture and this woman is the most important piece, she is going to have all the answers." Grissom said.

"We hope that she is going to have the rest of the pieces." Catherine said with a laugh.

Grissom sat there and felt the tingle run down his spine at the sound of the musical sound of her laughter, how he wanted to pull her into his arms and just kiss her and try to wipe away all the hurt and pain that she had been through, to make her forget about Eddie, he wanted to help her raise Lindsey into an amazing young woman that he knew she would be, but that was his dream which he didn't do often, he was a man who lived amongst evidence, what was real, what he could touch and the one thing about Catherine was that she was so very touchable.

Their eyes met, a smile on their faces, and laughter in their voices, but the laughter and smile faded as they stared at each other, everything around them dissolved like a painting being washed away by the rain and there was nothing in existence but them and this moment.

Grissom stood and to Catherine it seemed to be in slow motion, she knew deep down that he was going to kiss her and her heart started to pound, she wanted this more than anything. A spell seemed to be weaving around them drawing them together, wrapping around and around until neither of them could escape, but freeing themselves of this bond was the last thing on their minds and then it suddenly was broken, like smoke disappearing in the air when a voice spoke and the chain pulling them together broke, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey Grissom who else has arrived?" Sara Sidle asked as she walked into the office unaware of what she had interrupted.

"Just you and Catherine so far." Grissom answered suddenly looking down at his desk hiding the hurt in his eyes as another piece of his heart broke away, there wasn't much of it left and every time they got close but nothing came of it, a little piece was died and to him it felt like a stabbing pain in his chest.

Catherine wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to push Sara out of the door and slam it shut and kiss him, she wanted to finally go into the next stage of their relationship, the one that they both deserved, the one that she craved, it was an addiction to her, he was an addiction one that she couldn't give up, one that she didn't want to.

Sara smiled at him, it lit up her face and Catherine sighed mentally. Women seemed to fall at his feet and he never seemed to notice, why would it change just because it was her, they had been friends for so long he probably never thought of her in that way.

"Shall we go and see if any of the others headed straight to the break room." Sara asked excitedly she was looking forward to this and maybe if they were out of Las Vegas she could get closer to Grissom and there was only one way to find out.

Jeffersonian, Washington

Dr Goodman walked in followed by a group of people.

"Dr Brennan, the crime scene investigators are here." He called out in his deep resonant voice.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bugs and Bones

CSI/Bones

C/G pairing

Summary: A skeleton is found in Washington DC, and it is linked to a missing woman who had vanished, Las Vegas had found three of the four roommates and the last one had vanished until now so the Las Vegas crime lab have to work together with Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan.

Spoilers: All of Las Vegas and Season one of Bones

Disclaimer: CSI do not belong to me I am poor and not going to make any money from this, neither does Bones. You know the usual gumf

N/B I know that all Grissom and is crew wouldn't go to Washington but just like my last crossover I wanted all of the characters to interact and as per usual it is my story so tough LOL.

Chapter Three

Hodgins was bouncing on the balls of his feet. A huge grin on his face.

Zack turned and looked at him, frowning. "Are you ok?"

"Do you understand who is coming here?" Jack laughed.

"CSI's from Las Vegas." Zack stared as his friend.

"Gil Grissom, the foremost expert on bugs. I saw one of his seminar's once. He's brilliant."

"Oh, ok." Zack turned back to staring at the skeleton on the table.

"Are you sure you're human and not some kind of robot." Jack said shaking his head, wondering how the two of them ever became friends. A smile appeared on his face. The experiments.

XXXXX

Booth watched Bones walk around. "So more squints then?"

Bones turned towards him. "Please be polite to them, if it is possible."

Booth held his hand to his heart. "You wound be Bones. I am always a gentleman."

She shook her head turning away from him so she wouldn't see the smile on her face. He had become one of her best friends but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing that, not yet anyone.

"What time are they expected here?" Bones asked.

"They should be getting to their hotel anytime now. Once they are heading this way I'll get a phone call so you can get everyone smart and lined up like good little soldiers."

Bones was looking forward to meeting Dr Grissom, not as much as Hodgins but the man was a genius in his own right.

XXXXX

Gil dumped his bag in his room and looked around. "Very nice." He muttered.

There was a knock at the door, opening it he saw Catherine. He opened the door and allowed her in. He took a deep breath as the perfume she wore hit him. Taking a deep breath he closed the door.

"So nice place." Catherine said as she turned around to look at him, her heart sped up she was getting tired of this game and Gil wouldn't make a move.

"Yes it……" He stopped talking as Catherine's mouth covered his.

It stopped as quickly as it started. Catherine looked down embarrassed. "I better go." She stuttered.

She tried to walk past him but Gil reached out grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her with all the passion that he had for her. For all of the years he was unable to show her.

Catherine placed her arms around his neck loving the feel of being able to be with him like this.

There was a knock at the door making the two of them to jump apart.

"Dr Grissom, the car is ready for you." A voice said.

"We'll be right down." Gil turned to Catherine smiling. "We will continue this. It should have happened a long time ago."

"I agree. Now it is time to meet Dr Brennan."

"I'm looking forward to it." Gil said with a laugh. "But not as much as I am looking forward to us." With a quick peck to the lips he led Catherine to the door.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bugs and Bones

CSI/Bones

C/G pairing

Summary: A skeleton is found in Washington DC, and it is linked to a missing woman who had vanished, Las Vegas had found three of the four roommates and the last one had vanished until now so the Las Vegas crime lab have to work together with Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan.

Spoilers: All of Las Vegas and Season one of Bones

Disclaimer: CSI do not belong to me I am poor and not going to make any money from this, neither does Bones. You know the usual gumf

N/B I know that all Grissom and is crew wouldn't go to Washington but just like my last crossover I wanted all of the characters to interact and as per usual it is my story so tough LOL.

Sorry for the short chapter just to let you know I have not forgotten you and I am continuing. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Chapter Four

Sara frowned as she watched Gil and Catherine walked out of the hotel smiling at each other something was wrong, very wrong. Grissom was supposed to look at her that way and only her.

There were three cars so everyone could have some space. Catherine and Gil headed to one vehicle, Sara moved right along with them.

"Grissom I've been looking over the reports and I have some ideas I'd like to go other with you." Sara smiled sweetly at him.

Catherine turned and looked at Warwick. "You two ride together I'll join Warwick."

Gil turned and watched her walk away. A frown appeared on his face as Warwick kissed her hand and helped her into the vehicle the two of them laughing.

"Grissom?" Sara said softly.

Gil turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "So you're theories what are they?" He asked as they climbed into the car.

XXXXX

Jack was pacing around waiting for their guests to arrive. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to meet Gil Grissom in person.

Angela watched him smiling she had never seen him like this before it was kind of cute.

Booth moved next to her. "So this Grissom guy is good?"

"What Brennan is to her field, Grissom is to his." Angela turned and grinned at him.

A lot of talking made them turn around as the guests arrived to help them solve the case.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bugs and Bones

CSI/Bones

C/G pairing

Summary: A skeleton is found in Washington DC, and it is linked to a missing woman who had vanished, Las Vegas had found three of the four roommates and the last one had vanished until now so the Las Vegas crime lab have to work together with Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan.

Spoilers: All of Las Vegas and Season one of Bones

Disclaimer: CSI do not belong to me I am poor and not going to make any money from this, neither does Bones. You know the usual gumf

N/B I know that all Grissom and is crew wouldn't go to Washington but just like my last crossover I wanted all of the characters to interact and as per usual it is my story so tough LOL.

Sorry for the short chapter just to let you know I have not forgotten you and I am continuing. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Chapter Five

Warwick turned and looked at Catherine. He couldn't help but smile, she was glowing with happiness.

"So it's finally happened then?"

Catherine turned and looked at him. "What has?"

"You and Grissom." Warwick laughed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"For someone who knows you both, then yes it is. I bet Grissom is getting the third degree by Sara. We all know how she feels about him."

The smile left her face. She liked Sara she truly did and this was going to break her heart but Catherine had been in love with Gil for such a long time and now they finally had taken those first steps she couldn't, she wouldn't stop now.

"How do you think she'll deal with it?" Catherine asked.

Warwick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't but you can't let that stop you. Grissom will never feel that way about her and the two of you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks." She whispered feeling better.

XXXXX

Sara sat and glanced over at Grissom, something was different about him.

"Grissom I was thinking why we were here maybe we could go out for a meal or something." She smiled at him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Grissom said softly trying to take the sting out of the rejection.

"We could give it a go just to see?" Sara asked.

"I can't I'm seeing someone." Grissom could not stop the smile that covered his face.

"Catherine." Sara said sadly she had seen the way the two of them had been, she was too late.

"I'm sorry Sara. Catherine and I there is something between us. There always has been."

XXXXX

"Dr Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Gil Grissom." Grissom walked forward holding out his hand.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jack Hodgins stood staring at his hero. Gil Grissom was actually here in their lab.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr Grissom." Temperance said with a smile.

"Please call me Gil." Grissom said with a smile.

"Then you must call me Temperance. If you'd like to follow me to my office there are a few things I would like to go through with you."

"Lead the way."

Warwick watched as Sara moved over to Catherine, trouble was definitely coming.

"What did you do to him?" Sara asked.

Catherine looked at her with confusion. "Who?"

"Grissom."

"He told you about us didn't he?" Catherine already knew the answer.

"We're supposed to be together not the two of you." Sara muttered knowing that it was a ridiculous thing to say.

"Sara there has always been something between Gil and I. I know you have feelings for him and I understand why he is an amazing man. You can't force him to feel something." Catherine placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"It hurts." Sara whispered.

"I know it does." Catherine took a deep breath. "Are we ready to help solve this case so we can get back home?"

Sara nodded and pasted a smile on her face.

"Hello are you from Las Vegas." A feminine voice said.

"Yes I'm Warwick Brown."

"Please call me Angela, if you'll follow me I have some computer generated images I would like you to see. The others will follow us soon."

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Please lead the way."

Sara's face hardened as she watched Catherine walk ahead. She had to be purely in business mode while they were here but when they got home all bets were off she was going to win Gil Grissom. Deep down she knew they were meant to be together she was a better choice then Catherine Willows.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Booth stood off to one side and watched the new comers. His eyes narrowing in suspicion. One hand automatically going to touch his gun. He didn't like this one bit. He watched as Bones flicked her over her shoulder. She never did that, it was such a girl thing to do. He watched as she looked up at the one they called Nick Stokes, then across at the younger blonde man called Greg.

They were supposed to be like the squints here, obviously in Las Vegas they were slightly different. He was going to have to keep Bones from working too closely with them. He wouldn't want her to get too attach after all they were only here until the cased was solved which he hoped was very quickly.

His fingers tightened on his firearm, that they went white with the effort when a tall lean man came over. He seemed a lot smoother than the others, his name was Warwick. Angela had already taken a shine to him and it looked like Bones wasn't far behind. This was not good. They were all charming and intelligent men. He had to stop things now. He let his suit jacket drop of his gun, a smile pasted on his face as he walked over to join them.

"Hi hope everything is too your liking?" He asked politely even though clenching in his jaw could be clearly seen.

"It's great thanks," Greg said with a huge smile. "This place is totally awesome. I wouldn't mind coming to work here."

"Well with your expertise in DNA and now a crime scene investigator someone with your skills would be very welcome." Bones said smiling. She liked this young man he had an easy go manner and a very sharp mind behind those handsome looks. He had made her laugh and relax. Nick and Warwick were also both very smart and good looking but they had more of intensity about them kind of like Booth.

"Well you wouldn't want to leave that party town would you?" Booth said quickly.

Bones turned to him and frowned. She hated that tone it was the one that he used when he thought he was protecting her. What did she need protecting from this time?

"I don't know I think I could be persuaded." Greg said winking at Bones who just shook her head and laughed.

XXXXX

Sara walked over to Grissom.

"It's an amazing place isn't it?" She asked standing a little too close.

"Yes it is." He said moving away slightly trying not to make it too obvious he didn't want to hurt Sara's feelings. Grissom did care for her but just not in the way that she wanted him to.

"Dr Grissom." A male voice called out.

Grissom turned and saw Zack walking towards him with paperwork in his hands. He did enjoy talking to Dr Hodgins, the man was definitely good with bugs but there was something about Zack. His mind worked in a wondrous way; he saw things and made connections that no one else could. He wanted the young man to come back to Las Vegas. Grissom could easily spend hours talking with him.

"Thank you Zack," He said smiling as he took the paperwork, reading it through as Zack left them alone.

"Grissom, what's really going on between you and Catherine? Is it just an excuse to keep me at arms length?" She asked hoping against hope that it would be the truth.

Grissom turned to look at her in disbelief. "I would never use Catherine like that and I have told you how I feel about you. I do care for you but not in a romantic way. What is between Catherine and I is exactly that. It's between us."

"You have to see this." Angela called out to everyone and headed straight back into her office knowing that they would all be closely behind her.

Booth was the last one watching as Greg and Bones was chatting hopefully Angela had found something that they could move on and get this case wrapped up and everyone on their way to their respective home and away from his partner.

TBC


End file.
